villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Prince Megiddo
Prince Megiddo is the five-tailed prince of the Jashinka Empire and the secondary antagonist of Kagaku Sentai Dynaman. He is the son of Emperor Aton and the younger sister of Princess Chimera, as well as the commander of the Jashinka invasion forces. After his repeated failures to defeat the Dynaman, Megiddo was banished to the Millennium Cave by his father, only to later emerge as the mysterious Dark Knight and do battle against the Jashinka Empire. After killing his father, Megiddo becomes the new ruler of the Jashinka Empire as Emperor Megiddo and the final antagonist of Kagaku Sentai Dynaman. History When the Jashinka Empire began their conquest of Earth, Megiddo was the one initially in charge of the invasion. However, the Jashinka faced resistance from the Dynaman and, in his first encounter with DynaRed, Megiddo had one of his tails chopped off by him, beginning a rivalry between the two. After several failures by Megiddo to defeat the Dynaman, his older sister Princess Chimera arrived to assist in the Jashinka invasion. The two were initially at odds, with Chimera mocking Megiddo for losing a tail, but eventually the two began to collaborate on schemes. Later on, the Emperor revived General Zenobia from her imprisonment in the Millennium Cave and, as punishment for his continuous failures and incompetence, had Megiddo's tails cut off and had him banished to the Millennium Cave. However, Megiddo managed to escape his imprisonment and began seeking revenge. He took up the identity of the Dark Knight to battle against both the Dynaman and the Jashinka. As Emperor Aton began desiring the power of the Retro Genes to obtain a tenth tail, the Dark Knight allied with General Zenobia to eliminate him. After abducting Dr. Yumeno and ensuring General Kar's demise, the Dark Knight uses Yumeno's knowledge to construct a machine that would supposedly give Zenobia ten tails. When Aton tracks them down and attempts to seize the Retro Genes for himself, the Dark Knight confronts the Emperor and fights him in a lengthy battle that ends with the Dark Knight fatally wounding him. Zenobia then emerged from the machine but began to wither away due to the Dark Knight sabotaging it to kill her. The Dark Knight then reveals himself to be Megiddo and exclaims that he sought to prove to his father that tails are not needed in order to be powerful. Hearing this, Aton declared Megiddo and Chimera to be the emperors of the Jashinka before dying. Now in control of the Jashinka Empire, Emperor Megiddo sought to finish the Jashinka's invasion of Earth and trapped the Dynamen in the Millennium Cave. However, after the Dynamen are rescued by Yumeno, Megiddo faces them one final time. Overwhelmed, Megiddo and Chimera retreat into the Great Gizmo, only for DynaRobo to slice it in half, causing the two to perish in the explosion. Trivia *In the USA Night Flight Parody dub, Megiddo was renamed as Nigel Cochran, a British rock star. Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Dark Knights Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Hegemony Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:Right-Hand Category:Supervillains Category:Enigmatic Category:Rivals Category:Supremacists Category:Genocidal Category:Betrayed Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Vengeful Category:Mastermind Category:Traitor Category:Brutes Category:Rogues Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Egotist Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Usurper Category:Leader Category:Tyrants Category:Strategic Category:Saboteurs Category:Archenemy Category:Terrorists Category:Jingoists Category:Oppressors Category:Deceased Category:Neutral Evil Category:Successful